


Hetalia Kinkmeme Prompts to Fill

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Gen, Hetalia Kink Meme, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Prompt Fill, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the title says.





	1. REQUEST INDEX

1\. PRUSLAT  
2009-09-28 09:22 pm 

Prompt: What I'm asking for is this

Prussia needs to get laid and sees innocent little Latvia as an easy victim. If he charms the boy or forces him to go home with him is up to anon, but at one point Prussia realizes just how traumatized Latvia has gotten after living with Russia. And he ends up wanting to protect and comfort the poor thing. Gentle smut or cuddling (or both ;D) ensues.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2\. FRUK  
2012-03-23 12:30 pm I want FrUK to have the longest fucking session. Bonus points: \- Arthur is the one to suggest it. And is the top most of the time. \- Many different kinks and positions. Like: Cum on face, softcore S&M (slapping and spanking and the likes). .---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3\. PRUMANO  
2014-02-20 10:54 pm

For whatever reason, Prussia and Romano are playing pranks on the nations of the world. It starts with their brothers, branches out to Austria and Spain, England and France, and so on until the entire world hears of their antics.

One country (your choice) manages to catch them in the act and shove them into a cell/closet together until they've learned their lesson.

Bonus: If you can make it shippy, go for it, but if you don't want to make it shippy, I'd prefer they not be in relationships with anyone at all.

Bonus 2: Making out in the cell/closet as loudly and obnoxiously as possible  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4\. AMERICA/AUSTRALIA/CANADA/ENGLAND/FRANCE

I want some enjoyment between all of the former English colonies. Add plot, add nothing but Smut, I don't care what you do, I just want to see it. Australia, America, and Canada having some brotherly banging is all I care about~

 

BONUS POINTS if England either joins, walks in, or finds out. Preferably Joins in... since OP is a total pervface.  
DOUBLE INTERNETS if there's France involved too.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5\. RUSBALT  
2010-07-19 04:23 pm  
Russia forces Lithuania and Estonia to take Lativa's virginity. While he watches. 

Bonus: If they try to be gentle and Lativa actually ends up enjoying it. 

Bonus 2: Russia joins later and it dissolves into an orgy.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. PRUSLAT I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2009-09-28 09:22 pm  
> What I'm asking for is this
> 
> Prussia needs to get laid and sees innocent little Latvia as an easy victim. If he charms the boy or forces him to go home with him is up to anon, but at one point Prussia realizes just how traumatized Latvia has gotten after living with Russia. And he ends up wanting to protect and comfort the poor thing. Gentle smut or cuddling (or both ;D) ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately no smut...yet. But there's fluff??? That's a thing??? Right???  
> Also it mentions rape. So that's a thing.  
> My writing is trash and I'm sorry.

Prussia sat next to his brother at the world conference, as usual. Prussia didn't bother listening to whoever-the-hot-hell was talking about the new seating arrangements. Not much changed on his end, after all. Prussia didn't bother listening to the vast majority of what the other nations said most of the time, now was no exception. He did, however, listen to an ache that currently rang through his body, specifically toward his southern regions.

Of course, taking care of it right now would be a little... obscene, even for The Great and Awesome Prussia. He wasn't aching for anyone in particular, at the moment. It had simply been for too long since he had anyone to help him out with this kind of thing. Both Francis and Antonio had been busy with their respective lovers, neither of whom allowed Francis or Antonio to use the 'friends with benefits' card. Prussia could respect that, despite not currently being in a relationship.

So he began to eye the whole conference room as the speakers babbled on about the economy and global warming. He mulled over his options, looking for the perfect target. The new seating, while an absolute pain to orchestrate, did make looking over each nation easier. He scanned the table.

England? Not in a hundred years.

Austria? Prussia shuddered at the thought. Never again.

Denmark? Been there, done that.

Hungary? Nope.

Greece? Boring

Japan? Already has a thing for China.

America? Has a thing with whatever-his-name-is.

Belarus? I don't have a death wish.

Russia? Still don't have a death wish.

Prussia made a list in his head, crossing out nations. Most were already taken. Others were too much work. Some made him cringe to even think about. A few would've castrated him, if they were able to read his mind at the moment. Through the process of elimination, he came down to a certain group of three nations.

The Baltics. There weren't too far away. He'd been around them before. They were a little familiar with him. They were independent now, which meant they could do as they pleased. More importantly, it meant Prussia could do as he pleased to them.

Now... Prussia mused, Which to take? None of them looked bad. Slender bodies, pretty faces. Each of them held their own special qualities.

Lithuania stuck around Poland, crossing him off the 'available' list.

Estonia, he remembered, warded off every romantic advance toward him like a vampire to the sun. While they lived with Russia, Estonia had been too glued to his computer to notice or care about anything else. Plus, there was a much more appealing option right beside him.

Latvia. Bingo. How hadn't Prussia noticed him before? He was young, inexperienced. It would be so easy. Not only that, the boy was adorable! The way he trembled nervously at the drop of a hat was a cute kind of endearing. He didn't look bad at all, either. Light, feathery blond hair carefully set upon a small head, framing his face perfectly. Deep blue eyes that sparkled in the light of the conference room. Narrow shoulders, small build. Blemishless skin that would feel so good under Prussia's hungry hands.

Prussia breathed deeply, trying not to make his problem any worse than it already was.

With his sharp red eyes focused on Latvia, he patiently waited for the meeting to end. He formed a battle plan in his head, trying his best not to let his imagination get the best of him. 

Half an hour later, with a worsening problem, Prussia stood up with the rest of the nations as they filed out of the building. At this point, he didn't care if anyone saw what was going on in his pants. He had a plan, damn it.

The Baltics were among the last nations to leave, Latvia trailing behind his brothers as they left. Neither took notice as Prussia put a hand on Latvia's shoulder. They seemed not to care that they were continuing on without him. Prussia smiled. This just got ten times easier.

The short nation jumped about a foot in the air, whirling around to face Prussia with a wide-eyed expression. So cute...

"Whoa, kid! Calm down, will ya? I just want to talk" he said. About how you're going to help me with my little 'problem', his mind finished.

"P-P-Prussia? W-what --" Latvia stuttered, shaking lightly. New people were never a good thing. He didn't fail to notice how they were the only people in the room now. What in God's name could Prussia want from him, of all nations? He wasn't sure, but it couldn't have been good.

Prussia cut him off. "Latvia, right? I need to ask a little... favor from you, alright? Will you help me out?" he asked, trying to keep his tone negotiable, but squeezing the smaller nation's shoulder lightly.

Latvia shakily nodded, as he couldn't summon any words of protest to the larger, red-eyed nation. He shook harder under his hold, afraid of the consequences if he dared to refuse.

Prussia rewarded him with a wide smile. "Good! Let's talk about it at my place, alright? I'll give you a ride." Prussia steered him to his car.

Still, Latvia couldn't bring himself to refuse. He spent years like this, wanting desperately to do literally anything else, but only being able to do what was asked of him. He tried to convince himself that Prussia wasn't trying to order him around. Years with Russia asking things that were orders disguised as questions had blurred the line between what was being asked and what was being told. Russia's voice rang through his mind as the outside world sped by. 

"It isn't very cold in here... Perhaps little Latvia would like to take off his clothes, da?"

"You would like to skip dinner, da? It is paying respect to all of our comrades who cannot eat"

"Could you clean up this blood, Latvia? It is your mess, after all"

Latvia trembled violently on the way to Prussia's house. The memories filled his head, taking him out of reality for the moment. Flashbacks of being beaten for tiny mistakes rushed to him, even as Prussia led him out of the car and to the front door.

"C'mon" Prussia urged, taking Latvia's hand and pulling him inside. Faster than the boy could process, he was practically thrown into the German's room.

Prussia closed the door behind them, locking it. The lust he held back during the meeting grabbed at him with full force. He had a perfect little Latvian boy alone in his room with him. He practically moaned at the thoughts that currently occupied his mind.

He turned around to Latvia, smiling darkly. So, so easy.

He figured it would take a little foreplay to get the smaller nation to the level of ... enthusiasm Prussia was at. He wasted no time. He was on a mission. He didn't expect much protest, seeing as Latvia was hundreds of years old, yet still stuck in the hormone ridden body of a teenager.

Without any forewarning, Prussia lunged at the boy, pinning him to the bed. He closed his eyes, kissing the boy roughly. His mouth, his collarbone, his neck. The skin was just as soft and perfect as he'd envisioned it. The heat in his pants intensified. Latvia's constant vibration did not help at all. He grinded against him.

Meanwhile, Latvia's mind would not allow him to access the present moment. 

"Latvia will help his superior, da? If not, I'm sure one of your brothers would be happy to oblige." Russia patted his lap. Latvia moved forward robotically as Russia fiddled with his belt. Latvia whimpered helplessly. 

As Prussia dipped his tongue into Latvia's warm mouth, the small nation whimpered. Wow, Prussia thought, opening his eyes to look at Latvia, He must be really enjo-

He stopped, processing the image above him.

What the fuck?

Prussia broke away immediately, horrified. Latvia's tears streamed down his face. His trembling had somehow worsened. Fearful tears filled his pretty blue eyes. Something in Prussia's heart broke. The heat died instantly when he looked at the other's face. Out of all the things he anticipated, this had certainly not been one of them. The kid looked like he could pass out from fear, for god's sake.

The weight of what he was doing suddenly crashed down on him. He'd practically forced the kid to come over here. He ignored all the signs that Latvia didn't want this. He basically almost raped him! He had to fix this, and fast. He couldn't stand that look of terror on the poor kid's face.

"Oh my god...Look, I'm so sorry. I thought-"

"J-Just get i-it over w-w-with" Latvia sobbed, backing farther into the bed. Russia had done this to him countless times. Held him down, made him bleed. It wasn't something foreign to him. That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. He laid back, waiting for Prussia to take him the way Russia did.

Prussia stood there, dumbfounded. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Someone - Russia - had done something like this before. More than once. And Russia had actually gone through with it.

"No, no, no. Latvia. I didn't mean to scare you, alright? I just... I got carried away. I'm sorry." Nice going, dumbass. Look at him.

Latvia made no response, he simply looked at the other, tears still running down his face. He couldn't really stop them at this point. He was still trapped within his mind, reliving one of many times where Russia used him. 

Prussia moved to wipe them away, Latvia flinched. At least the touch jerked him back to reality, if only for the moment. 

"It's alright" Prussia assured. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. You don't have to be scared of me." Guilt coursed through his veins like a venom. He hadn't royally screwed up like this in a long time. 

His soft tone and sincere words won Latvia over for the time being, as he allowed the other to gently wipe his tears away as he tried to stop crying. When he was done, Prussia backed away from him a few feet, trying to give him enough space to be comfortable. They stood in silence for a while. Latvia took control of his breathing, Prussia's mind raced back to when they lived in the Soviet Union. Even back then, he knew the Baltics had it worse than him, despite rarely seeing any of them due to their differing assignments. He never knew it had been this bad.

Prussia felt an intense stab of anger for the Soviet director himself, Russia. Russia did this to him. And Latvia was just a kid. Russia hurt him so badly he reacted like this. Lord knows what else he's done, Prussia thought, gazing at the other thoughtfully. He wanted to confront Russia about it, but Latvia's condition came first. After all, Russia was a world away, Latvia was a trembling mess in his room.

Prussia moved forward cautiously, trying to close the distance between himself and Latvia without scaring the poor little guy any further. Eventually he was right at him, Latvia looked up curiously but not as fearfully as he had before.

Prussia carefully, painstakingly gently pulled the blue eyed nation to his chest in a hug. "I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again, alright? From me or anybody else" Prussia promised. It seemed too great a promise to uphold, but when Gilbert Beilschmidt wanted something, goddamn it, he got it. And right now, he wanted to make sure this boy was safe. That no tears would ever have the opportunity to fall while he was here.

He let go of the quivering Latvia, backing away to sit on his bed.

"Kid, could you come up here a minute?" He asked softly, patting the portion of the bed beside him. "I won't hurt you, remember? I won't let anyone else hurt you either" He added when Latvia showed hesitance. Eventually the small nation climbed onto the bed, still shaking.

"Really?" Latvia asked hopefully. He wanted to believe Prussia, he really did. But his time in the Soviet Union had destroyed every shred of hope he ever had, and protection seemed far too good to be true.

Prussia pulled him into his arms tightly, his heart breaking all over again. This poor thing had been hurting for years, and he'd gone out and reopened his wounds. They stayed like that for awhile. Prussia tenderly ran his fingers through Latvia's soft hair. His other hand smoothly traced patterns on his back as he quietly spoke to Latvia about nothing in particular. Comforting words. Stories from his childhood. More apologies. Anything that came to mind, really. Eventually, Latvia stopped shaking.

Thank god, Prussia's mind sighed with relief. He did something right, at least. 

"P-Prussia?" Latvia asked, turning to face the other. Everything about this experience was foreign to him. His brothers never bothered to comfort him like this. It felt like he was seeing Prussia for the first time. It made him feel warm to the chest, suddenly he wanted to know everything about the albino. 

"Hm?"

"I h-hope you d-don't mind me asking... But w-what's your name?" Latvia blushed. He knew it was a personal question, but he at least wanted to know the name of the nation that had promised to keep him safe.

Prussia laid down on his bed, smiling up at Latvia. "Gilbert Beilschmidt" he said.

"Raivis Galante", Latvia replied, laying down next to Gilbert, although hesitantly. The sheets of the bed felt soft and warm against his skin, but paled in comparison to the body of the nation beside him. He wanted to say something, anything to give his thanks. Instead, he settled for scooting closer to Gilbert, eventually close enough to almost touch him. Raivis desparately wanted to close the small gap between them, but he didn't know how the other would react. 

"Raivis...Can I - I mean, would it be okay- er- would you be okay with me hugging you?" Gilbert finally spat out, face reddening. After everything that just happened, he just had to make himself look stupid. Gilbert cursed himself.

Raivis didn't respond verbally, he merely nodded and closed the gap between them.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Raivis, fulfilling his wish to be closer. Raivis snuggled into his chest as Gilbert resumed stroking his soft hair. Raivis relaxed for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He could've stayed this way for the rest of his life. Gilbert's heart beat placidly, very content with the way Raivis pressed himself against Gilbert's chest. 

Both sighed in satisfaction. They could certainly get used to this. Raivis had never remembered feeling this comfortable or safe in his entire life, and Gilbert suddenly felt like so much more than an ex-nation. He had a job now. Raivis hummed contentedly as he snuggled deeper into his chest, as if trying to become a part of him. At the time, he had no way of knowing that he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NEARLY 3:00 AM! WHOOP WHOOP! I SLEEP AT SUNRISE! WHOOP WHOOP!


	3. FRUK I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want FrUK to have the longest fucking session.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus points:  
> \- Arthur is the one to suggest it. And is the top most of the time.  
> \- Many different kinks and positions. Like: Cum on face, softcore S&M (slapping and spanking and the likes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing actual smut so it's probably not going to turn out that well but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I tried. I'm going to try more in the future. Whether or not this is a good thing is up to you.

PARIS, FRANCE. 9:08 PM

Arthur paused, scanning the face of his boyfriend - no, his husband, he reminded himself, still not quite acquainted with the feeling of smooth, cold metal encircling his ring finger. Even on their honeymoon, the formality had yet to sink in completely. Arthur focused on Francis’s eyes, attempting to gauge his reaction to Arthur’s proposition.

The eyes lit with interest, while his face conjured a look of disbelief, made complete by a skeptical smirk.

“Ah...cher, that is a very interesting premise. And when you become too tired to please me?” Francis questioned.

“That won’t happen” Arthur asserted, taking a step forward, close enough for Francis to shiver at the feeling of Arthur’s breath on his skin. “You’ll find I’m quite determined to make this trip memorable” he whispered, placing his hands on Francis’s belt buckle, teasing.

“And when neither of us can walk to the aéroport tomorrow and miss our flight?” Francis’s hands met those of his husband, his tone disbelieving but his body in full compliance.

Arthur chuckled, “I’ll be carrying you tomorrow, love. I’m sure of it.”

Francis’s hands left his own as they began to unzip his pants, they were soon preoccupied with reaching under Arthur’s shirt. “We’ll see about that, cher” he retorted, circling his husband’s nipples through his clothing.

In a matter of minutes the two were naked and in the king sized bed of red pillows and black sheets, Arthur’s form over Francis’s.

“I see you’re already quite excited,” Francis remarked, eyes on Arthur’s excruciatingly hard member. “You’ve been fantasizing about this for quite a while, haven’t you?” The Frenchman teased.

Arthur responded by shutting Francis up, connecting their mouths in a hot, wet war of tongues. They fought fiercely, Francis had put forth a strong resistance, but Arthur had the final word before he pulled back to admire his lover’s body. No matter how many times he had already seen Francis naked underneath him; cheeks flushed, breathing heavily, lips parted, eyes slit, glaring at him in impatient lust; Arthur would never tire of the pang of affection that rang in his chest, nor the fire it sent to his groin.

After reaching over to collect the lube from the nightstand and pouring a generous amount onto his hand, Arthur lined himself up at Francis’s entrance. Francis moaned restlessly as he watched Arthur slowly stroke himself from base to tip, grunting softly, hoping to further provoke his lover. The blue eyed man responded by huffing loudly, annoyed by the lack of contact between them. Before the Frenchman could become so irritated as to start without him, Arthur lined himself up at the other’s entrance. Both of them were still sufficiently stretched from previous activities, which turned out to be a blessing and a curse, as it allowed them to dedicate more precious time to the task at hand.

Licking his lips hungrily, Arthur sheathed himself inside Francis with a deep groan, already shaking with want. He would never bore of the other’s tight, familiar heat. Acting on his more primal desires, Arthur pulled back and shoved himself back in with the force of his entire body.

“Mmmh!” Francis moaned in reply, a drawn out, high-pitched sound that, impossibly, made Arthur want him more. There were few things better in Francis’s world than staring into Arthur Kirkland’s loving and lusting, moss-green eyes. Feeling the lightning Arthur shot through his nerves, painful and pleasurable all at once. Falling apart under the other man’s touch. Not that Francis would ever admit that, he would never need to, as they both knew it was true.

Arthur pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly, Francis pushed himself down on Arthur’s member accordingly, setting the rhythm in their chorus of pants, moans and grunts.

Francis felt the lightning course through him again and again as Arthur pounded into him, pleasure building from the bottom of his belly, coiling tighter and tighter with each thrust.

Arthur became engulfed in a world of slick, hot, pleasure as he rocked into his husband, his cock weeping precum. His hips moved of their own accord, commanded not by thought, but rather, Arthur’s craving to claim his lover all over again.

“H-hah… ah, A-Arthur!” Francis moaned breathily, “Ah-ah, I’m going to cum!” Francis nearly shouted between Arthur’s fast, deep thrusts.

Arthur retorted by thrusting faster, deeper into Francis, eyes open and ready to devour the sight of the other man lost in the euphoria of his orgasm. Watching the other’s features contorted in pleasure, sheeted in a thin coat of sweat, Arthur felt himself approaching climax as well.

“Francis…” he whispered as the pleasure building within him was released into the man underneath him, nearly collapsing at the shocks that wracked his body afterward. He felt a cool, sticky substance coat his abdomen as the other man let out one final exclamation of his name, attached to some breathy, quiet French that he didn’t quite catch. Both shivered as Arthur pulled out, a long rope of cum briefly connecting them both.

He lowered himself, now mere inches away from the other’s face, to kiss him on the nose, lovingly, without demand.

Francis chuckled as he accepted the kiss, giving Arthur a sweet kiss of his own before rolling out from underneath him. He stretched, bones popping as his muscles tensed and relaxed. His eyes locked with Arthur’s, who was staring at him expectantly.

“What do you think you’re doing, frog?” Arthur taunted in mock anger, “We’ve got an entire night to kill!” He snapped, smiling.

“I think I’m preparing for round two, cher,” Francis responded seductively, getting up from the bed and making his way to the closet, returning shortly with a silvery shining object and a sadistic look on his face. Arthur’s blood went cold and heated up all at the same time. Handcuffs.

“Shall we begin, mon cher?” he asked, twirling the chain of the cuffs around his index finger.

“I’m ready when you are, love,” Arthur breathed, unconfidently.

Francis laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 1, finished. Will be continued in FRUK II. Also the French might not use the same time system, but I didn't consider that until now and It's too early in the morning for me to even think about fixing it.


End file.
